


Left Behind

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for This Is An Emergency Drabble Tree at oz_wishing_well</p>
    </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for This Is An Emergency Drabble Tree at oz_wishing_well

  
Beecher wants to scream so hard his throat shuts down. He’s the broken image of destruction, crying though no tears are left. He can feel his mind splitting, one half desperate to say, “Fuck you!” to this world, ( _finally_ ) giving up…

But Holly and Harry ( _oh God, Gary, my boy, oh God, please, I’m so sorry_ ) need a rock, an anchor; a reminder of all that can still be good. If he lets go, his children will disappear into the wind like a Grimm Brothers tale, fading away into Gary’s memory, vanishing…

He’ll be strong for the both of them.

  



End file.
